


Smooth Criminal

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Jim is my enemy. But it turns out that Jim is also his own worst enemy. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So Jim, is actually my friend. But, because he is his own worst enemy, the enemy of my friend is my enemy so actually Jim is my enemy. But--Song by Alien Ant FarmVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2011.





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> This premiered in Club Vivid at VividCon 2011.
> 
> Vimeo password: annie

  



End file.
